warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The warrior cats in school
If you like Thistleclaw you might not want to read this When you comment Hi, I am the author, Owlmask. I just want to state that I will not be responding or listening to comments that are asking me for more, insulting me, are pointless and have nothing to do with this, or comments that no one can explain. Please listen to this because I will not respond to those kinds of comments, it also includes innapropreate coments. Preschool Getting dropped off Bluekit: MOMMY PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME AND SNOWKIT HERE! THISTLEKIT GOES HERE AND I WANT HIM TO BURN!!!!, Moonflower gives Bluekit a whooping Moonflower: Oh Bluekit, it’s not like he has a knife. Snowkit: yeah, and he’s hot Bluekit is weirded out at the fact that everyone but her likes Thistlekit Moonflower: well, get into some drama Morning time Rainflower: Okay children! We are going to hit ourselves with frying pans Tigerkit: why Rainflower: because you all are dumb Tigerkit: why Rainflower: because your kits Tigerkit: why Rainflower exploded that day and Maplekit, Thistlekit, and Tigerkit had a party. Until Pinestar walked in and Tigerkit stared having a flip out. Pinestar: Hello kids! I am your new preeschool teacher Tigerkit: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Movie Time Pinestar: so kids, I am going to put on Elmo’s World and you’ll either take a nap or watch the weird red monster, I’m talking to you Maplekit, Thistlekit, and Tigerkit Maplekit and Tigerkit: ): Thistlekit: BLUEKIT HIT ME!!!!!!! Bluekit: DID NOT Thistlekit:DID TO Bluekit:DID NOT Thistlekit: DID TO Bluekit: DID NOT Thistlekit: DID TO Bluekit: DID NOT Thistlekit: DID TO Bluekit: DID NOT Thistlekit: DID TO Bluekit: DID NOT Thistlekit: DID TO Pinestar: YOU BOTH SHUT UP OR I’LL FORCE FEED YOU DEATHBERRIES Bluekit: 0-0 Thistlekit: UGLY KITTYPET I wish I could go into details about what happened, but it was very unfortunate for Thistlekit. And he was crying and screaming in pain the whole time. He was being shown a very scary picture of what he would look like when he grew up.☹️ Playtime Thistlekit was in the timeout chair being scarred for life while everybody else was playing Tigerkit and Maplekit also got the time out chair because they were going to the dark forest when they were older So that leaves Bluekit, Snowkit, and Spottedkit playing tea party while Thistlekit, Tigerkit, and Maplekit are forced to watch in agony Spottedkit: would you like some more sugar cubes for your tea ma’am Snowkit: why yes please, Bluekit, could you pass the cookies Bluekit: Why sure dear sister Snowkit pretends to eat the plastic cookie Snowkit: why? I never knew you were so good at baking Spottedkit! Spottedkit: why, thank you so much Thistlekit, Tigerkit, and Maplekit: �� When Maplekit, Tigerkit, and Thistlekit got out of time out and start banning together Tigerkit: lets play a game called Mama Seeks Thistlekit and Maplekit: OKAY Maplekit: but how do you play Tigerkit: you have to get a pretend candle(Mama wants you to be safe), something of personal value, and the ability to count to ten. So we put the candle and the thing we value infront of us and then we say Mama Mama! Hear our shreik, Mama Mama come and seek Tigerkit: And then you count to ten and Mama will randomly select one of us to find and kill, or if you alone, you. The only way to save yourself is to double tap someone, and then mama is transferred onto them and they are dead The kits summon Mama and Mama chooses Thistlekit to kill(because we are mean to Thistleclaw in this spoof) Thistlekit goes over to Bluekit, Snowkit, and Spottedkit Thistlekit: hello you fine young ladies Snowkit and Spottedkit blush but Bluekit kicks them Bluekit takes the time to put Thistlekit in a Little Boe Peep outfit while Mama laughs her head off Thistlekit taps Bluekit two times Bluekit sees Mama Bluekit: WTF IS THAT THISTLEKIT Thistlekit: YOU SAID A BAD WORD! BEETER DOUBLE TAP SOMEONE, TO BAD IT CAN’T BE ME Mama: Children, stop or I will kill both of you Bluekit walks over to Rainflower’s unconscious body and double taps her and Mama drowns Rainflower in da river Maplekit and Tigerkit were slapping and laughing at Thistlekit as they changed him into a Princess outfit Recess Maplekit and Tigerkit are pushing Twoleg children off the swings and shaving their heads Twoleg child 1: IT IS A DEMON CATS Twoleg child 2: YU GRAMMER STINK Twoleg child 3: dies on the inside However, The she-kit are making Thistlekit their taco for their game of house Bluekit: why, I bet this is going to be a very wonderful feast Spottedkit: I prepared it for you Snowkit: how kind Thistlekit: kill me Bluekit sacks Thistlekit against the wall Bluekit: TACOS DON’T TALK!!!!!!! Thistlekit cry’s on the inside Lunch Thistlekit joins his only friends(Maplekit and Tigerkit) is throwing food at the WindClan table Until Mrs, Onestar come over and smacks Thistlekit upside the head with a ruler(because all the bad things happen to Thistleclaw in this spoof) Bluekit: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH Thistlekit: ): Going home Thistlekit decides that he is going to poison Sweetkit as soon as they get home Owlmask: I didn’t know what to put here Elementry school The cats will still be kits Morning Sweetkit and Rosekit: MOMMY DON’T LEAVE ME!!!!! Poppydawn: It’s okay honey, and Thistlekit don’t get in trouble at school Thistlekit: I will do what I like mom! What should happen next? Continue torturing Thistlekit Stop torturing Thistlekit Make Mama come back Add Crookedstar and Oakheart into the mix Add another paranormal game Morning time Pinestar: Hello kids, I am your cool new teacher, not some cat who is going to become a Kittypet. STOP THAT BROKENKIT!! Brokenkit is making faces at Runningkit who is crying because he is sick but Lizardstripe made him go to school anyway Thistlekit, Maplekit, and Tigerkit are supporting this Bluekit is insulted by this, as usual Pinestar: anyways, what is 1+1 Rusty: 2! Pinestar: THERES A KITTYPET!!!!! Pinestar sprays Rusty with a squirt bottle and he runs away Thistlekit: YAY!!!!! Specials(at least that’s what my school calls them) Before you read this I wanted to state that specials is something in elementary school where you go to art, music, science, or P.E depending on the day of the week Now, the spoof Thornclaw: hey kids, I’m your patrol teacher! Today we will learn how to do patrol! Leopardkit: My mommy and siblings died last month! Thistlekit, Maplekit, Tigerkit, and Brokenkit are smiling about this Thornclaw: We didn’t need to know that Resess 1 Oakkit and Bluekit are flirting infront of Thistlekit because he is their cat spaghetti on their pretend date Oakkit: Bluekit, are you sure that we should be eating this cat Bluekit: Of course, he can’t feel it! Bluekit stuffs a meatball in Thistlekit’s mouth and Oakheart and Bluekit start making out Thistlekit has finished his meatball and wants more Thistlekit: STOP KISSING AND GIVE ME MORE MEATBALLS Lunch Thistlekit: HEY BLUEKIT I JUST GOT INTO HAMILTON AND I THINK I KNOW HOW TO SOLVE OUR PROBLEMS! Bluekit: how? Thistlekit: LETS GET SOME GUNS AND SHOOT EACHOTHER Adderfang comes over because he is the lunch monetior Adderfang: THISTLEKIT AND BLUEKIT! GO TO MR, TREE’S OFFICE RIGHT AWAY Mr, Tree is the councilor The councilors office Tree: Okay children, what’s the problem? Bluekit: THISTLECLAW THREATENED TO KILL ME!!!!! Thistlekit: dumb little cat Tree: OKAY I MADE MY DECISION, THISTLEKIT IS GETTING HIS MOM CALLED BECAUSE BLUEKIT IS PERFECT AND IF YOU READ BLUESTAR’S PROPHOCEY YOU WILL KNOW WHAT I MEAN Category:Owlmask’s stories Category:Crackfic Category:Spoof Category:Humor Category:Spoofs by Owlmask